


Hayley Montgomery Interview

by Contemporary_Drama_Author



Series: Montgomery Beauty [1]
Category: Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Character Interview, Fiction, Other, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contemporary_Drama_Author/pseuds/Contemporary_Drama_Author
Summary: Hayley Montgomery's debut by the anonymous author. An interview takes place via email, and in person as the author takes on getting to know the spitfire female.





	Hayley Montgomery Interview

I arrived to the Coffee and Art House on Sixth St in the Gaslamp Quarter of Downtown San Diego, and settle myself into a table next to a photo of the sunset going down behind the Coronado Bridge. The colors of pink, and orange lit up in the sky pulled me in. I focused on my laptop as it loads, and opened up the document with my questions. I checked the time and take a deep breath of relief. I had a solid half hour before she was due to arrive. I decided I should pull up the pre-interview questions I sent my client a week ago, and have a look through them so I have an idea on who exactly I was about to meet.   
From: Hayley.Montgomery@gmail.com  
To: AnonymousAuthor@gmail.com  
Re: Pre-Interview Questionnaire  
Hi Hayley,   
I have our face to face interview set up for the Coffee and Art House later this week as we talked about prior to me sending this email. Please answer the questions before we meet. I look forward to seeing you soon.   
\- The Anonymous Author  
State your name: Hayley Montgomery  
Personal history (parents, siblings, history, back story: Parents: Lorelai, and Chris, Sister, Hannah, Brother, Nathan  
I was born and raised in Sausalito, California. I am the older sister [by 3 minutes] to my beautiful identical twin sister Hannah. My brother, Nathan is three years older than us and claims to be the “overprotective” one. I’ve raised his statement to a challenge on more than one occasion as I’ve been hit with a crazy amount of protection when it comes to Hannah, and the rest of my family. To Hannah’s fortunate demise, I can read into every mood and situation she puts herself into, no matter the distance. Needless to say, my twin sense is always in overdrive, and that’s just the beginning of my crazy life as a Montgomery.   
To say that we weren’t the most average family would be an understatement. My siblings and I rarely fought, sure we had our moments but for the most part we all had each other’s backs. To this day, I still believe it’s how my parent’s raised us, making sure to keep themselves as hands on as possible. Not only was Hannah my best friend coming into this world together. When I saw Hannah looking up to me. I took her admiration in with the utmost pride to teach her the grounds of life from infancy into that terrible toddler stage and beyond! [Mom told me this when we grew to be old enough to understand what that actually meant.] It turned out that Hannah inherited this massive maternal instinct. She was a Mama’s girl fantasy. She fancied American Girl dolls, Barbie’s [and all of their accessories], loved to help our Mom cook, bake, and clean. And me? I was a total Daddy’s girl, always eager to help out fixing the cars, or going to work with my Dad to help fix or construct houses, and of course I helped with whatever he was working on at the house, but that’s not all we did. My Dad is the real life prince charming, at least in my eyes. He cared for my mom with delicacy, compromised like a pro, and showered her with love, and charm every day of their relationship. He took me out to baseball games, movies, the batting cages, the annual Sausalito Father/Daughter dance… On Valentine’s Day, Dad and Nathan would team up together to construe plans and sweep my mother, Hannah, and me off of our feet. You name the activity, and we were all over it, and I am still Daddy’s precious little princess to this day.   
At age three, my mother placed Hannah and I into dance classes. Ballet, and Tap to start off, and we eventually added jazz classes when we grew to be a little older. Growing up, my mother stayed at home, and raised my brother, sister and myself with morals, and discipline. Dad’s contracting business was a huge success, always busy and growing. My parents were always big on adventuress, they loved taking us on getaways every chance they had, but our go to?   
Napa Valley, Wine Country, California!   
I can proudly call both of my parents Winos! [They have successfully turned all of their children into winos as well! But, shh! We won’t tell the legal authorities any of that!] They loved wine country so much, they invested in a second house on a huge plot of land, and that’s where we spent our summer vacations.   
I have to admit. Growing up, I lived a lush life. After investing in the house in Napa, my father also decided to buy a house boat on the bay of Sausalito. I knew when the weekend came, it was time to pack a bag, because my parents would take our family adventures down to the boathouse. We would venture through San Francisco on bike rides, tend to activities in Berkeley, Burlingame or take weekend trips to Emeryville and San Jose. Needless to say, we were never bored.   
After ten years of practice and competing in the art of dance, my mother decided it was time to put dance classes, recitals, and competing to rest as she was preparing to open Montgomery Beauty. Dance consumed our lives between work, school, and our weekend/summer getaways. Montgomery Beauty was built to be a salon that would eventually become a brand of its own, and my Father supported her decision. Being the husband that he was, he also took the initiative to take on remodeling the inside of the building to fit Mom’s vision for the salon.  
Fortunately, our early teen years seemed to fly as my family always had a ton going on. Mom had the beauty salon, Dad’s business continued to expand and Hannah and I? Well, we decided to take our talents to the middle school dance team. I was crushed, as dance had become my passion, and escape, but it was the only way to continue dancing and that’s what I needed.  
I was meant to dance.  
If I didn’t have dance, my life would be incomplete as I knew it.  
High School was a different story, and while I was irritated with my parents for forcing me and Han to take our talents to the public city schools of Sausalito, I would have taken that all over again versus the change I had to experience as a Freshmen in high school. Hannah met the star of the basketball team… David Parker, and fell head over heels in love. I envied the bastard from the moment I laid eyes on my sister giving him googly eyes. I was never able to absorb the vibes that bastard gave off… and his relationship with my sister changed our lives forever after he took her under his wing and impregnated her with my first nephew less than three months into their relationship. Our parents decided to support Hannah in the decision to keep the baby. I was happy for her, and I adored my nephew… but the twisted feeling in my gut about David never deterred. We weren’t able to graduate high school before she was pregnant for a SECOND time. My soul was crushed, and my heart broke for my sister. Hannah was hopelessly in love, she stood on two crutches following David around like his puppy dog while she juggled, school, work, and being a teen mom. He had her convinced that they could take the world on together and that nothing or nobody would stand in their way… Unfortunately, it put a divide between me and Hannah. She lived, breathed, slept, and ate in David Parker’s world… and I was left behind in the cold rain.  
I wasn’t having it. I was pissed off, heartbroken, and I wanted to junk punch David Parker in the balls until he was sterile, especially after he impregnated my baby sister. Who the hell did he think he was? Needless to say, rebel Hayley came out to forefront. I bought myself a fake ID, attended college parties where I met Anthony Castillo. He was much older than me but he had the hook ups to the best parties at every University in the country. [I didn’t ask questions when he escorted me to his private jet at the San Fran airport.] I became well acquainted with Anthony, and then some. He had connections that flew 40,000 feet in the air, and while it was dangerous to sneak off with a man so much older than me, I finally felt like I’d taken my own course in life instead of looking after Hannah all the time. Don’t get me wrong, I love my sister, and I will always look out for her best interest, but she fell in “love”, and made David Douche Fuck Parker her first priority. It caused a drift in our sisterhood, I wasn’t allowed to put my two cents in unless I wanted an argument. He’d brainwashed the poor girl, and I had to take step back that I wasn’t prepared for which is what led me to those college parties, never staying home on the weekends, tattooing my body, and getting one HELL of a lay from A. Castillo.   
After graduating high school, I made the decision to continue chasing my dance dreams. I applied to a bunch of colleges here in California, and now I am attending San Diego State University tackling college challenges in the Master of Fine Arts in Contemporary Dance Making and Performance. Anthony hooked me up with an apartment close to campus, and as far as my family is concerned, the parents and big brother see it as Rebel Hayley has finally gotten her shit together. They’re… supportive. Hannah and David are busy with my nephews, working, and tackling associate degrees, and if Hannah has her way, they’ll be married in no time.   
Me? I made the decision to move out after graduating high school in June, and get myself acquainted with the authenticity of Southern California. I have my suspicions that Hannah and David won’t be too far behind, but who am I to predict the future? My very NAÏVE sister is still under Douche Waffle Parker’s spell… and who knows what his plans are. All I know is if his confidence catches up, and my sister gets hurt; there will be hell to pay.   
Physical appearance (age, looks, clothing): Age: 18 5’11 Latest and greatest Fashion trends. Skinny jeans, shorts, frilly tops to show off my skin, high heels of all sorts, Long honey brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, high cheek bones, and a heart-shaped face  
Personality (pros & cons):  
Pros: Protective, Open-minded, fashionista, humble, mysterious, ambitious, frank, intuitive, passionate, witty  
Cons: Rebel, stubborn, cunning, intolerant, bossy, deceitful, vengeful   
Intelligence/education: High School Valedictorian, Currently working towards a masters in fine arts/contemporary dance performance  
Talents/skills: Ballet, tap, jazz [and other various dance genres]  
Failings: Keeping my sister’s head above water upon entering high school.   
Characteristics (verbal expressions, habits when stressed, objects carried): Verbal Expressions: This is your one and only warning, I am giving it to you in a written form. Vulgar language happens in my everyday life, and I will not apologize for it.   
When I stress, I drink wine, and dance. –Shoulder shrug- I can’t help it! Blame it on my crazy ass Wine Addicted parents!  
Objects carried: a purse, money, make up, the keys to the dance studio for practice [yes that is how serious it is!] lip gloss is ALWAYS essential… and my cell phone, duh! I may be hundreds of miles from my parents, and siblings but there is no amount of time or space that will come between the Montgomery Clan.   
Perspective on sex and feeling about opposite sex: I lost my virginity to Anthony Castillo. The guy is like ten plus years older than me, but my god he knows how to please a woman. He’s unapologetic in the bedroom, and I’ve learned that it’s SO much better than that basic lovey, dovey bull shit.   
Feelings about the opposite sex? I’m attracted to men, there is no doubt about that, but after watching what my sister went through, I closed my heart off to getting emotionally attached to men.   
Emotional needs: Hahahahaha! I don’t do emotions. Not with men anyway. I try to keep my emotions at bay, but if it comes to family, and there’s an emotional conflict between us, that is where my emotions hit me the most. My sister on the other hand… my goodness that girl has enough emotions for the both of us! She’s been all over the damn place with her emotions since she’s gone through two pregnancies, and become a Mother. I never had to see her to know this, the twin intuition tells me everything I need to know. It may sound unbelievable, but it’s the cold hard truth.   
Chief disappointments: The moment my sister confirmed she was pregnant with David Parker’s child! My inner cartoon ran off screaming bloody murder with a butcher knife in her hand! No, but seriously, I have to deal with that bastard for the rest of my LIFE, and I have a strong hate for the guy. And the messed up part? Our Mom and Dad adore him which leaves me and Nathan to step in and hate him all the more.   
What are your internal/external goals? Internal: I hope that one day I can de-ice my heart and open up to the idea of love.   
External: Keep as fit as possible, and dance my life away!   
Why do you want to achieve these goals? As much as I bitch about my sister’s relationship. I want to be able to take my wall down and let the right man in. I’ve never told anyone this before, but I want the guy who will take me under his wing and let me show my insecurities, even if it does feel nearly impossible to do. Dancing gives me freedom. There’s no one else in the moment besides me, the floor, and the music.   
Oh, and my dance shoes. How could I forget those?  
What flaw do you think you should overcome? Trust. I have a tall order on it.   
What strengths/talents/heroic aspects will help you achieve goal? Time, people’s actions, David Parker proving that he will stick around after making my sister a teen mother not once, but twice, and how he pretty much stole her from our family. I don’t trust easy as it is, I have the wall of china up around my heart, and allowing myself to feel emotions other than anger, resentment, sadness, and being protective of my family hasn’t and will never come easy.   
Do others sympathize with you right away? No. I don’t accept sympathy. I am the only person that can control my destiny.   
Does anyone in your history repel you? David Parker. He has never made the effort to connect with me or Nathan. He schmoozed my parents, and Hannah, and the only people he worries about is himself, and maybe his children.   
Once David came into the picture, there was no such thing as time well spent with the family. Sure, Nathan and I went with my parents and continued our normal traveling adventures, but a huge part of me [Hannah] was missing, and I was never able to kick that feeling… especially when he ruined our sweet sixteen, and followed us up to Napa.   
Our birthdays were usually spent anywhere but home. Hannah was trying to bail on coming with us to Napa. Nathan and I were ready to kill David, as we both figured out that he was more than likely behind asking her to stay home with him, and Luke for a “quiet” weekend. When she returned home from picking Luke up from David’s, she was upset. We reassured her that it was okay to take a weekend away without David, cheered her up by getting her dressed up in new clothes, putting on makeup, and making her hair look divine. After spending the entire day at the salon, we made our way to Napa. Upon arrival at our second home, not an hour went by before David showed up, and basically talked my parent’s into letting him stay. Everyone was annoyed besides Hannah… Hannah took on the, ‘Oh…. David… I can’t believe you went out of your way to make sure we spent time together on my sweet sixteen’ bull shit. – Insert major EYE ROLL-   
What do you want from life?  
As of now? I’d like to complete my master’s degree, open up a dance studio, and flourish in the art of photography. I could totally see myself collaborating my photography within the dance studio! Those are the goals I have my eyes set on right now. My fallback is my license in cosmetology. Hannah convinced me that we could follow into our Mom’s legacy, which I couldn’t deny the logic. My Mom was a boss at making her brand marketable, and attractive with glitz, glam, and luxury.   
What are you afraid to lose? I’ve not talked to my sister about her plans when college is over. She’s hinted at marriage, but she keeps her relationship, and future plans with David very hush, hush now. I fear we’ll lose her to David completely one day, or that he won’t hold up to his words.   
On a personal level, I’m afraid if I don’t let this wall down, I’ll lose out on the greatest love of a lifetime.   
What do you want to avoid? Anthony Castillo has a thing for me. I firmly believe this. He’s been sucking up and giving me whatever I want since I was a junior in high school, and I believe he may have a slight obsession with me? Being so heavily involved with him, living on his property, working at the strip club he owns when I’m not in school? I worry he’s not going to leave me alone anytime soon. So, avoiding conflict with Anthony would probably be what I’d like to avoid.  
Any concerns before we meet for part two of this interview?   
Don’t think so… but if you see a bald surly man or anyone that gives off weird suspicions watching from across the room, don’t be alarmed. Anthony likes to keep tabs on me.   
After reading through her interview, I was taken back at how raw this young woman was, but more importantly, I was just as excited to meet this spitfire.   
Standing up, I stretched, and went to the counter to order two coffees. I returned to the table, and it wasn’t five minutes later that I placed my eyes on a tall, slim woman in skin tight jeans, an off-white flowing shirt, accompanied with a leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses worn by a typical fashionista, and I knew she had arrived.   
She spots me, and walks over, and sits down setting her Louis Vuitton on the ledge of the window, and pushed her sunglasses on top of her head.   
I walked over and embraced her in a hug. “Hayley Montgomery. It’s so nice to finally meet you face to face…”   
She returned the hug. “The pleasure is mine…” Her voice soft, almost angelic with an edge to it. She set her eyes on the coffee. “Is this mine?”  
“Yes… feel free to indulge while we move into more questions.” I said, taking a moment to sip my own. “It’s Italian… and delicious.”  
She picks the cup up and takes a sip, holding the cup with both hands. “It’s exquisite.”   
“Indeed it is. So, after reading through your answers, I couldn’t help but notice you distanced yourself from your close knit family. Now, that you have, what do you want to come of this new adventure?”   
“Well, my reason for being in San Diego is simple. I’m chasing my dreams to become a professional dancer. I’m on the wrong coast to pursue Broadway, but my dream is to open my own dance studio.”   
I nod. “You have quite the history in the arts of dance. Did you ever compete?”  
“I did. We started competing with our dance studio in Sausalito, and our high school dance team went to State, and nationals.”   
I nod. “That’s incredible… but what is it that you REALLY want?”   
“Well, I guess I needed to get out of the Hannah Montgomery bubble.”   
“What do you mean by that?”   
She sighed. “I looked after my sister our entire lives. I still try to do that, but when she got pregnant, and fell into that…vortex,” She put an emphasis on the word. “With David, I had to do my own reflecting… my first instinct was to avoid my house. So, I rebelled, paid for a fake ID out of my allowance, and started going to college parties. The first one was at some university in San Fran. That’s where I met Anthony Castillo. We spent the entire summer hopping bars, and college parties around the country and I finally felt free. I felt that I escaped my sister’s soap opera.”   
“So, you rebelled, met this bad boy with connections in high places, and started sleeping with him. Have you developed feelings for Anthony?”  
She laughed, as she reached into the side pocket on Louis and pulled her lip gloss out. “Hell no. Anthony and I’s relations are simply platonic with no strings attached. If anything, he set up the expectations of what I want for a man in the bedroom… and not that this matters but I’ve been on birth control since Hannah was pregnant with Luke.”   
“Sounds like you latched onto Anthony in your rebellion stage. Do you think he’s using you for anything?”  
She rubbed her freshly glossed lips together. “Who? Anthony? Meh… I get this feeling that he’s developed feelings for me beyond what our agreement was…”   
I started typing her answers, before I forgot. “How do you feel about that?”  
“Well, I’ve kind of cut off those sexual relations with him. His mood swings are worse than a pregnant female’s, but he has a hot headed temper. You know how Italians are…” She said as if we’d been best friends for years. I took her words in, and nodded. “I definitely know how that is. Are you afraid of him?” I ask hesitantly.  
“I’m not sure I’d go as far as afraid…. He tends to disappear on and off a lot though, or he’ll show up out of nowhere and interrupt whatever it is I’m doing, pull me away from the scene to get me alone and away from a crowd of people. His behaviors can potentially be on a scary level.”  
“You said he comes and goes a lot. Do you think he has secrets of his own?”   
She nodded in silence. “Definitely.”   
“Really? Are you willing to share?”  
“If I told you, I’d have to kill you.” Her voice changed from soft innocence to an edgy tone.   
“He doesn’t sound like anyone you should be involved with, Hayley…” I said with concern.   
“I know, but he gave me what I needed, when I needed it…” She said, a shakiness in her tone.   
“Let’s talk about your past. Assuming you work out your differences with David and the impact he’s had on Hannah, what's gonna keep you from living happily ever after?”  
“First of all. I will never work out my differences with that piece of shit. No one else can see it, because he hides behind this charming personality. He had a full ride to college on a basketball scholarship! His big head lives in the talent he has with the sport… but now he and my sister are going to community and private colleges. I think he threw that scholarship out the window, and has plans to marry my sister, and give her this dream world with no promise… I can’t be sure, because as I said, there are things I still don’t know.”   
“Right. Well, I think escaping the shadow of Hannah was smart. There’s less of a chance for you to stick Anthony on David now, right?”  
She laughs. “Don’t give me any ideas now…”   
I narrowed my eyes on her, an evil smirk on my face. “Something tells me if David’s intentions to keep his love, and promise to Hannah went south that Anthony and David would be a toxic duo.”   
She crossed her arms, giving me that infamous Montgomery resting bitch face. “And that is why I’ll never throw aside my overprotective pants for Hannah. She will always be a priority, near or far.”  
“So, tell me about your life now that you’re settled into San Diego? You cut ties off with Anthony in the physical attraction department. What made you do that other than the fact that he scares you?”  
“I want to be open for love. I put a wall up because of the situation my sister put herself in, and I’ll be damned if I end up in the same situation. I know what I want…and I met this guy a few weeks ago…” She said, her tone softening.   
“Girl! Tell me more!” I practically sat at the edge of my seat when I was given this new found information.  
“Actually, Anthony sort of had a part in introducing us. He has this new tenant in another apartment up in La Jolla. His name is Darren Finster. Anthony went to check on him after he moved in, and decided to bring him to the strip club and buy him a lap dance…”  
I did my best not to gasp out in excitement for my new friend. “Yeah and? What happened?”  
“Anthony was acting really weird. He pulled me into his office and tried making a move on me, as if he wanted me back in his world of intimacy. I stopped him… and told him we couldn’t, and he nearly banished me from working. I put the prick in his place, and he sent me up to the VIP lounge, told me we needed to talk after my shift…”   
“Go on…” I said, typing away at her answers.   
“Well, Darren was smart and didn’t go picking the first woman with a set of lingerie on. I came out, we locked eyes, and a few minutes later I was being pulled off stage and escorted to a private room. I’m not sure where it’s going, but damnit, that man is drop dead gorgeous. He does things to me, and we barely know each other!”   
I could tell she was getting flustered, and not in a bad way. Who was this Darren Finster guy, and why did he have such a large impact on my girl??  
“Why would that be so bad… if he continued doing things to you?”   
“I guess it wouldn’t. He’s charming, mysterious, brooding, he’s got these large hands and I was practically begging him to touch me. It just… it didn’t happen because of Anthony. If he was present and I let Darren touch me or the bouncer saw him, Darren would’ve been a dead man especially when I was still under Castillo’s jurisdiction at work…That’s one reason I decided to cut off the benefits package. ”   
“Yeah… angry Italian man with controlling tendencies? Doesn’t sound like a good combination…?”   
She shifted in her chair, looking around to make sure no one was watching or listening. “Yeah well fuck him! Darren already has my number, I slipped it to him after the lap dance, and made sure he knew to call me…”   
“Damn, girl. You’re not messing around. What's the worst case scenario pursuing this relationship? You seem pretty set on it. I don’t blame you. I feel like you’ve been through a trench hole of obstacles to find someone that can help you not worry so much about Hannah. She’s wearing her big girl pants. You do you!”   
Hayley sat in silence and looked as if she really stopped to think about it, a million watt smile coming to her sparkling glossed lips. “He actually asked me for my number… which I found to be ballsy, and I couldn’t say no, especially since he knew Anthony. He has to know what kind of guy Castillo is…”   
“Why do you think Darren is worthy of discovering as a potential love interest?”  
“I…I don’t know. We’ve been texting. He calls me after work, and we’re on the phone for hours. We talk about anything and everything except our pasts. It hasn’t even been brought up. He just, wants to pick my brain.”  
“Again, you met this man through a guy that likes to keep tabs on you. Why on earth do you want a relationship with this person?”  
“I’m not sure… I’m still kind of afraid of Anthony’s capabilities. I haven’t heard from him since the night I met Darren, and I’m not sure he knows we’re talking. I’m afraid of being vulnerable, and letting this wall down and letting this incredibly charming man that I met at a damn strip club into my life. For all I know, he’s an accomplice or a spy for Anthony!” Hayley’s face dropped as if she realized that she was still very unsure that she wanted to open up her heart to this man. The look she gave me was filled with emotion and I can tell it’s pulling on every harp string that wants to pursue this Finster guy.   
I stood up, and moved my chair next to hers and looked into her glossy blue eyes. “If you’re so unsure that you can open up, why haven't you given up on Darren yet? Why not avoid all the conflict, focus on your dance career and not take a chance?”  
Was I being too intimidating? Maybe. But perhaps I will get a real answer out of her.   
She narrowed her eyes. “Because, he’s nothing like Anthony. He respected my body in that private room. He had every chance to give into the fire I was lighting up inside of him. He could’ve been as emotionless as Anthony, ripped my clothes off and fucked me right then and there. And maybe because I am afraid of Anthony’s capabilities. His Father is a lot more powerful than he is…and there’s an entire clan of boys in that family. Maybe I need someone that can protect me from them…”   
Raw. Badass. Unsolicited. Beauty.   
That’s what I see in her. She wants love, she wants a relationship like Hannah has with David. Maybe not with a man like David… cause clearly, she hates the douche waffle. But I see it in her bright blue eyes. She’s already digging this Darren guy, and there may not be any turning back.   
“Assuming Daren would turn around and hurt you? Would your wall go right back up?”  
She sat in silence and looked out the window watching as a happy couple walked by with a stroller. “No… I would fight for him. Listen, I might not have known him for long… but I want to know him. I want to know all of him, and I will get there, even if it takes a bulldozer to knock down a similar wall that I have up.”   
Was she indicating that this Darren fellow had a similar wall up?  
“What does Darren give you that nobody else ever has?”  
She was silent for a solid five minutes, as she watched the people of San Diego walk down the street, and go about their lives. She appeared to be stuck in a time warp before she returned to the moment and looked at me. “A chance to fall in love. To completely let that wall down, and let him in. I might not be ready to let him in to my life back home… but I want to let him in to what Hayley Montgomery is all about, damnit. There’s more to me than a dramatic twin sister, and a tight knit family. This is my life story, and I’m finally ready to live it.” She spoke, slow and quiet, tears brimming her eyes.   
I was finally speechless. Hayley was given a lush life, but had also been through so much in the short amount of time. She gave up protecting her sister from the path she veered off on. I can see how much she loves her family, and if they called in this moment that she would be prepared to throw her dreams for college out the door, drag Darren with her, and go to them in a heartbeat. It was clear that she had taken a huge chance to open her heart to love because she watched what her sister went through at such a young age and then it hit me. Does she think that David trapped Hannah into the relationship by impregnating her so quickly? Is that what she was afraid of?  
I was about to open my mouth to conclude the interview when I heard the bell on the door go off and in walks Darren Fucking Finster. I stood up and move back into my respective spot as he made his way to Hayley, and snuck up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her frail body and met her eyes from a side view after he pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Hey beautiful… You about done here?”   
They both looked to me. “Yeah… I have everything I need now… You two crazy kids go have fun…”   
Darren winked at me, as he took Hayley’s hand, and helped her up on her feet. I sat and watched as they made an exit, and walk past me on the other side of the window. I smile to myself, and save my document. My work here wasn’t completely done, but it was shaping up.


End file.
